


Motion

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Apparently, Deanna’s mind is elsewhere.
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Deanna lets out a little sigh that tells Will she’s perfectly content—he doesn’t need her empathetic powers to understand her emotions. Will would like to think that he understands Deanna better than anyone else, maybe even her own mother, and she rewards him for that with her very presence in his quarters. He sits back against the headboard while she reclines against his chest, seated between his legs with a PADD ready on her lap. She’s scrolling through an old novel Dr. Crusher recommended. At first, she was reading it out loud to him, but then she suggested she only do the good parts, and now she seems to simply be lost in the story. Will’s absolutely fine with that, because he can spend the time just _holding_ her, feeling her warmth in his hands and basking in the quiet love of his imzadi. 

Then his interest begins to stir, as it always does when he’s with her too long, because Deanna Troi is an exceptionally beautiful woman. The view over her slender shoulder is divine, especially with the plunging neckline of her blue dress. It might be his favourite on her, though he’s also quite inclined to her full uniform. Deanna’s one of those women who could entice him even in a burlap sack. 

Deanna knows he’s frisky and rarely seems to mind, so Will risks letting his hands explore. He slides his fingers along her waist, tracing her trim middle, smoothing down along her sides and over her full hips. When he climbs up again, he carefully skims along her breasts. Deanna gives no reaction until he’s cupping her firmly, squeezing two overflowing handfuls of her ample bosom. 

Then she moves, but only to snuggle back into him. She makes a wistful noise but doesn’t stop him. That means she’s interested but is going to make him work for it—he’ll have to prove he can be more stimulating than her book. Will accepts the challenge. 

Will gracefully draws the thin blue straps further down her shoulders, until it’s easy for him to reach inside her top and _feel_ her flushed skin. Deanna lets out a fluttering gasp and arches into him. Will traces one nipple with his index finger, then gently pinches it and pulls. 

Deanna groans. Her head tosses back onto his shoulder, and he reaches around to kiss her cheek. He murmurs against it, “I love how sensitive your nipples are...” He loves _all_ of her, of course, but that’s one of his favourite parts. Deanna hums pleasantly.

She asks, “Do you think Data’s nipples are sensitive?”

Will abruptly stops. He looks down at her, grunting, “What?”

“You heard me,” she insists, like it’s a perfectly normal supposition for one to bring up in bed. “Are they? He does say he’s fully functional...”

“Deanna, _why_ are you think about _Data_ while I’m touching you?”

“You’re not jealous, are you?” Deanna teases, which is absurd, because their relationship is a truly selfless one. He grins at her—she knows that’s not the point. Deanna chuckles, “Well, it’s just that he mentioned today he’s been experimenting with intimacy, and I just thought... perhaps he might appreciate lessons.”

Will tries to picture Deanna with Data and somehow just can’t bring himself to find it hot. Which is saying something. Because Will Riker could find Deanna and a _rock_ hot. His voice comes out too incredulous. “You want to play with Data’s nipples?”

“No, I want to watch you do it.”

Will pauses. He waits for the punch line, but it doesn’t come. Maybe that was it. Except it’s worked—it’s put the image in his head: Data lying down, spread out before him, naked from the waist up and requesting instructions. Suddenly, he gets it. Then he imagines Deanna curled up at Data’s side, idly stroking Data’s golden skin and bidding Will to have his fun. 

Slowly, Will admits, “Kinky. ...I like.” Deanna snorts. She looks back at him, grinning nearly as wide as he is. He agrees, “I’ll suggest it to him in the morning.” And in the meantime, Will gets Deanna for a proper kiss.


End file.
